1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protection devices, and particularly to protection devices having power to the receptacles cut-off features.
2. Technical Background
Most residential, commercial, or industrial buildings include one or more breaker panels that are configured to receive AC power from a utility source. The breaker panel distributes AC power to one or more branch electric circuits installed in the building. The electric circuits transmit AC power to one or more electrically powered devices, commonly referred to in the art as load circuits. Each electric circuit typically employs one or more electric circuit protection devices. Examples of such devices include ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs), arc fault circuit interrupters (AFCIs), or both GFCIs and AFCIs. Further, AFCI and GFCI protection may be included in one protective device.
The circuit protection devices are configured to interrupt the flow of electrical power to a load circuit under certain fault conditions. When a fault condition is detected, the protection device eliminates the fault condition by interrupting the flow of electrical power to the load circuit by causing interrupting contacts to break the connection between the line terminals and load terminals. As indicated by the name of each respective device, an AFCI protects the electric circuit in the event of an arc fault, whereas a GFCI guards against ground faults. An arc fault is a discharge of electricity between two or more conductors. An arc fault may be caused by damaged insulation on the hot line conductor or neutral line conductor, or on both the hot line conductor and the neutral line conductor. The damaged insulation may cause a low power arc between the two conductors and a fire may result. An arc fault typically manifests itself as a high frequency current signal. Accordingly, an AFCI may be configured to detect various high frequency signals and de-energize the electrical circuit in response thereto.
With regard to GFCIs, a ground fault occurs when a current carrying (hot) conductor creates an unintended current path to ground. A differential current is created between the hot/neutral conductors because some of the current flowing in the circuit is diverted into the unintended current path. The unintended current path represents an electrical shock hazard. Ground faults, as well as arc faults, may also result in fire. GFCIs intended to prevent fire have been called ground-fault equipment protectors (GFEPs.)
Ground faults occur for several reasons. First, the hot conductor may contact ground if the electrical wiring insulation within a load circuit becomes damaged. This scenario represents a shock hazard. For example, if a user comes into contact with a hot conductor while simultaneously contact ground, the user will experience a shock. A ground fault may also occur when the equipment comes in contact with water. A ground fault may also result from damaged insulation within the electrical power distribution system.
As noted above, a ground fault creates a differential current between the hot conductor and the neutral conductor. Under normal operating conditions, the current flowing in the hot conductor should equal the current in the neutral conductor. Accordingly, GFCIs are typically configured to compare the current in the hot conductor to the return current in the neutral conductor by sensing the differential current between the two conductors. When the differential current exceeds a predetermined threshold, usually about 6 mA, the GFCI typically responds by interrupting the circuit. Circuit interruption is typically effected by opening a set of contacts disposed between the source of power and the load. The GFCI may also respond by actuating an alarm of some kind.
Another type of ground fault may occur when the load neutral terminal, or a conductor connected to the load neutral terminal, becomes grounded. This condition does not represent an immediate shock hazard. As noted above, a GFCI will trip under normal conditions when the differential current is greater than or equal to approximately 6 mA. However, when the load neutral conductor is grounded the GFCI becomes de-sensitized because some of the return path current is diverted to ground. When this happens, it may take up to 30 mA of differential current before the GFCI trips. This scenario represents a double-fault condition. In other words, when the user comes into contact with a hot conductor (the first fault) at the same time as contacting a neutral conductor that has been grounded on the load side (the second fault), the user may experience serious injury or death.
The aforementioned protective devices may be conveniently packaged in receptacles that are configured to be installed in outlet boxes. The protective device may be configured for various electrical power distribution systems, including multi-phase distribution systems. A receptacle typically includes input terminals that are configured to be connected to an electric branch circuit. Accordingly, the receptacle includes at least one hot line terminal and may include a neutral line terminal for connection to the hot power line and a neutral power line, respectively. The hot power line and the neutral power line, of course, are coupled to the breaker panel. The receptacle also includes output terminals configured to be connected to a load circuit. In particular, the receptacle has feed-through terminals that include a hot load terminal and a neutral load terminal. The receptacle also includes user accessible plug receptacles connected to the feed through terminals. Accordingly, load devices equipped with a cord and plug may access AC power by way of the user accessible plug receptacles.
However, there are drawbacks associated with hard-wiring the user accessible plug receptacles to the feed-through terminals. As noted above, when a fault condition is detected in the electrical distribution system, a circuit interrupter breaks the electrical coupling between the line and load terminals to remove AC power from the load terminals. If the protective device is wired correctly, AC power to the user accessible plug receptacles is also removed. However, power to the user accessible plug receptacles may not be removed if the protective device is miswired.
In particular, a miswire condition exists when the hot power line and the neutral power line are connected to the hot output terminal and the neutral output terminal, respectively. For 120 VAC distribution systems, the hot power line and the neutral power line are configured to be connected the hot line terminal and the neutral line terminal, respectively. If the electrical distribution system includes load wires, miswire is completed by connecting the load wires to the line terminals. A miswire condition may represent a hazard to a user when a cord connected load is plugged into the user accessible receptacle included in the device. Even if the circuit is interrupted in response to a true or simulated fault condition, AC power is present at the terminals of the receptacle because the feed-through (load) terminals and the receptacle terminals are hard-wired. Thus, the user is not protected if there is a fault condition in the cord-connected load.
Besides miswiring, failure of the device to interrupt a true fault condition or simulated fault condition may be due to the device having an internal fault condition, also know as an end of life condition. The device includes electro-mechanical components that are subject to reaching end of life, including electronic components that can open circuit or short circuit, and mechanical components such as the contacts of the circuit interrupter that can become immobile due to welding, and the like.
In one approach that has been considered, the protective device is configured to trip in response to a miswire condition. Thus, if the power source of the electrical distribution system is connected to the load terminals (i.e., a line-load miswire condition), the circuit interrupting contacts will break electrical connection. The installer is made aware of the miswired condition when he discovers that power is not available to the downstream receptacles coupled to the miswired receptacle. After the miswiring condition is remedied, the interrupting contacts in the device may be reset. One drawback to this approach becomes evident when the protective device is not coupled to any downstream receptacles. In this scenario, the installer may not become aware of the miswire condition.
Accordingly, there is a need to deny power to the user accessible receptacles when the device is tripped. This safety feature is especially needed when the protective device is miswired.